


Canis Titanus

by ribbonthing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonthing/pseuds/ribbonthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mainly lighthearted AU where Marco and Annie share an apartment and work as professional dogwalkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canis Titanus

_Dogwalkers._ That's what they told their class on career day, what they told adults who inquired, what they wrote down on school worksheets, and what they both dreamt of being when they finally got out into the world. They swore one day to have the best dogwalking business in the city, but no one actually took them seriously when they mentioned their plans for the future. It seemed as if every single adult that came along felt the need to put their two cents in on the matter. At parties, their dream wasn't typically well recieved and they usually recieved a couple sympathetic, " _Well, have you looked into colleges?"_ or, " _These days, you need a degree to do just about anything, so I wouldn't count on it."_ Marco would nod and object politely when face-to-face with such a grown-up while Annie, being her usual self, would scowl and say nothing. She got most of her points across in this way.

In the end, the two childhood friends got their way: an apartment in the city, dog-handling certificatons, and several local clients. They managed to build up a clean reputation in the area, renowned for being some of the most trustworthy dogsitters in the area, and after 5 years of walking dogs for a living, the pair couldn't be happier. They made a decent living, charging $5 an hour per dog for 3 hour outings, 6 days a week, with an average of 8 dogs ever week. Marco was content knowing he could pay the bills and do something he loved at the same time, and Annie was complacent that it paid for internet and Marco's "Shitty, expensive herbivore diet."

They called their business "Barky Bones Dog Walking Services." Marco had picked out the name when they first started the business a few years back, and Annie held back her trademark sneer whenever she mentioned it to a potential client. But because she had no talent for names, and Marco was her best friend, she bit her tongue and the name was destined to stick.

_____________________________

_It's Saturday..._ Marco thought as he squinted against the early-spring sunlight that streamed through his thin curtains and grunted sleepily. On Saturdays, he and Annie walked the dogs to the vegan cafe a couple miles away. His boyfriend, Jean worked there and would give them a couple gluten-free bagels from the previous day. But it's not just a normal Saturday... Marco pondered over the thought for a little bit, racking his brain for the important bit of information. _Ah! That's right! Today's the 22nd, Annie's birthday._

Annie never made a big deal of her birthday. She insisted that no parties be held in her favor, and she hated cake anyway. Marco cooked her favorite meal at dinnertime, with actual meat instead of the "herbivore shit" he usually bought them. But really, the only special thing about her birthday was the annual call she got from her father. It took up no more than 5 minutes sometime right in the middle of the dog run. Afterwards, she became silent, defensive, and feigned tiredness when returning home and retired to her room for a few hours. Marco never argued when she did. From what he could recall, Annie's dad was against her and Marco's plans from the very beginning. He had pushed and prodded Annie since she was young to become a professional fighter, but she left home with Marco as soon as she turned 18. Marco could only guess what was said during these calls, but he knew that both of them still held more than a little bit of a grudge about it.

The bedragged 24-year-old swung his feet over the edge of the bed and planted them firmly on the ground, then fumbled around a little bit to find his house slippers. As soon as he touched the floor, he noticed how chilly it was. The cheery sunshine was decieving. Last night, the news channel still claimed sweater weather. Rubbing the crust from his eyes, he glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed. It beamed 7:30, which meant their volunteers would be arriving soon.

He quckly dressed himself and shuffled into the kitchen to make a quick cup of coffee for his roomate: black with one spoonful of sugar. He kinda thought her coffee represented her personality: mostly abrasive, with an almost unnoticable sweet side. The warmth from the coffee mug comforted Marco as he trudged towards the bedroom across the tiny hall. Even through his slippers, he could feel the cold, wood floor that squeaked beneath him. He ducked his head before entering the low-ceiling bedroom, which was actually the perfect height for its resident, and made his way around the landmines of clothes and books and.. whatever was on that plate. Trying to forget about it, Marco nudged the ball of blankets in the middle of the bed.

"Time to get up," A muffled grunt slipped through the blanket nest, but the figure underneath it didn't budge. "C'mon grumpy cat, it's your birthday..." He sing-songed as he shook the person underneath the covers lightly. Suddenly, a disheveled, pasty blonde poked her head out,

"Don't ever call me that." She grumbled, then flipped the comforter back over her head.

"But you look just like grumpy cat!" Marco objected with a small chuckle. "You even sleep all curled up in a b-"

_"Disgusting."_

Annie pushed herself willingly out of bed anyway with the blankets still draped around her, sniffling and tucking a loose string of hair behind her ear.

"Coffee," She muttered groggily. Marco handed her the mug, which she sipped without a word of thanks.

"It's gonna be a little cold today, so you should probably dress warmly," Marco warned her. Annie took in his advice with another quiet sip.

"Next time you and your gross vegan boyfriend have phone sex, keep it down. I need my sleep too, you know." Marco blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously. _Damn, She heard all that..._

"W-Well you know, we wouldn't have to do that as often if you just let him move in..." Marco prompted, taking the blanket from around her shoulders and spreading it back on the bed. Annie shivered from the sudden removal of her comforter.

"No way in hell. I'm not having _two_ sexually active vegans in my apartment. You can forget about it," She spit at him, downing the rest of the coffee and setting the mug on her dresser. "Why are you always bugging me to have him move in anyways, can't he find his own place?" Marco sighed and scooped up the empty mug.

"He's trying, but it's pretty hard to find a place close to the cafe. Everything's either too expensive or taken. He's been working real hard and his parents aren't making it easy on him you know..." He glanced down at her with pleading eyes. God, she _hated_ when he did that. He looked just like one of those big, awkward dogs that they walked, the ones that she especially couldn't resist. Annie bit her lip, feeling a little bit guilty for Jean on Marco's behalf... but it still wasn't enough for her to cave in.

"Sucks for him. You know the landlord's 'no pets' policy, and Jean'll never get rid of his precious cat." She reminded him, her voice devoid of any sympathy she really felt. "And besides, I'm allergic. Now leave while I get dressed." Grabbing Marco by the collar of his undershirt, she pulled him away from the bed and tossed him outside the room, shutting the door in his face unapologetically. Marco rolled his eyes, pretty much used to Annie's morning cold side. As he was about to turn away, he heard the door to her room crack open a little, and her little blonde head popped out. "And thanks for the coffee..."

"You're welcome, grumpy cat." He jabbed playfully, earning another slammed door in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Annie Marco fics, what can I say?
> 
> Big thanks to tumblr user tgwltt for prompting me to write this. She came up with a lot of the details and will be proofreading it from now on. (So if you see any kind of mistake, blame her, not me!) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'll continue when I can!


End file.
